Chinstraps are known for securing helmets to the heads of players in contact sports such as football, lacrosse or hockey. Chinstraps generally include a cup portion that overlies the wearer's chin, and straps that extend from the cup and attach to the helmet. There are generally two types of cups—a soft cup comprising an assembly of flexible fabrics such as vinyl, nylon, and the like, and a hard cup that includes a rigid outer portion and a padded inner portion rigidly attached, typically by gluing, to the rigid outer portion. An example of a hard cup chinstrap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,932, entitled, “CHIN STRAP ASSEMBLY FOR USE WITH AN ATHLETIC HELMET.”
Soft cups are often integrally formed with the straps, for example, the straps are arranged to criss-cross over the wearer's jaw bone on each side of the wearer's chin, and a web of fabric is stitched into the resulting oblong space between the straps to overlie the wearer's chin. Hard cups often include slots formed in the rigid outer portion, which is typically formed of an impact resistant plastic, and the straps extend through or otherwise coupled to the slots. As mentioned above, an inner pad member is typically glued and permanently attached to the rigid outer portion.
While soft cups can flex to accommodate the player's anatomical features to provide a more customized fit, they provide less protection for the wearer's chin compared to hard cups. A hard cup, while providing increased protection of the wearer's chin, may not fit as well as a soft cup because of the rigidity of the hard cup.
In addition to being less comfortable, a poorly fitting chinstrap assembly may also be less effective at maintaining the helmet in an appropriate location on the wearer's head, which can reduce the overall level of protection for the user. Features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.